He Loves Me Not
by Miss Written
Summary: Sasuke has returned and Sakura is the happiest person ever, but is this the same Sasuke that left 5 years ago or has Orochimaru Taken over? Read to find out!
1. Sasuke

**HI HI! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom! This is my first fan fic! Yay me! N-E-Ways read and review! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto, but maybe if I concentrate really hard…… mmmmm….. I'll keep trying….mmmm…..**

**He Loves Me Not**

**_The pink haired girl found herself in a beautiful garden she turned to see the person she treasured most. She tried to run towards him, to call his name, but to no avail. He suddenly turned around, but his eyes were not caring or loving. They were red and hateful. The gardens lovely flowers wilted and died. Thick smog, almost thick enough to choke her, settled. The boy laughed as he pulled something out of his pocket. The girl screamed as a sharp shuriken made its way toward her face. Then…._**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

**Sakura woke with a start and rose in her bed. _"Every fricken night! It's been almost 5 years! Why don't they stop!" _Sakura held her hand to her head. She got up and did her daily routine. The shower woke her up and breakfast gave her energy. She put on her jounin outfit and her hair in a ponytail, with some stray strands caressing her face. **

**A lot had changed since that fateful day. The day he left her with 2 simple words that would always haunt her. "Thank you" Just then she was yanked out of her thoughts.**

" **Skura! Sakura!" Her best friends voice sounded.**

" **Hey Ino! Whtas up?" She asked, casually. **

" **Sakura, you know you're my best friend and I lo…" **

" **What do you want?" She cut off Ino. **

" **You know me too well! Can you please, PLEASE watch the gang for me?" She pleaded. Three heads popped out from behind Ino. Ino became a jounin and then was assigned some students. Sakura was asked to watch them often and they got used to calling her "_Sakura-sensei"_. **

"**Why Ino? I was goanna go see Tsununde-sama!" Sakura complained, knowing she would cave in a minuet.**

"**Well, Shikamaru said he had a surprise for me and Hinata said she saw him at the jeweler. She said he carried out a little blue box! I think he's goanna purpose!" Ino clapped her hands together. Sakura smiled.**

"**Oh, all right! Michibiku, Imatsu, and Sawara you're with me today!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the three youngsters. **

"**YAY!" They all chimed together, "We get to stay with Sakura-sensei today!" **

"**Thank you so much Sakura! I'll make sure that you're the maid of honor!" Yelled Ino as she ran off. Sakura laughed at Ino's retreating figure. She didn't know why, but she felt an odd presence near her. It seemed familiar, but she brushed it off. She didn't notice the pair of red eyes watching her every move. **

"**Tsununde! Are you here?" Yelled Sakura as she opened the hokage's doors. Sakura wasn't suprised at the smell of sake or the 5,mile high stack of papers on the desk. It took about 10 minuets to find out if Tsununde was barried under the papers,butshe was no where to be found.Sakura decided to have her and the children wait. Ton Ton (I think thats the pigs name... Tell me if I'm wrong!) showed up and the children decided to play with her. _" poor Ton Ton." _Thought Sakura. **

"**Sakura! It's been a while!" A boy's voice sounded behind her. The children ran out the door. **

"**Go to Shizune's office!" She yelled. She herd 3 little 'oks' back. Pulling out a shuriken she asked,"Who are you?" Without turning around. **

"**You can't tell?" He chuckled, "Maybe this will brighten your memory... Thank you." He said calmly. Sakura'sshurikenslowly slipped out of her hands and hit the ground with a thud. **

"**Sa……Sasuke-kun?" **

**ME: OOO! Cliff hanger! I personally hate cliffhangers, but its ok togive them out, cause I know what's goanna happen! MWUAHAHA! Any way, Read and review plz! Toodles! NCB **


	2. Abducted

**HI HI! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom!This is chapter 2! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Naruto and concentrating really hard didn't work…. Hmmm ….. I'll think of something….**

**He Loves Me Not**

"**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started to turn around, but then stopped. **

"**Why don't you turn around?" The boy asked in a oddly gentle voice.**

"**B-because I'm afraid." She answered. "Afraid that its just my imagination again. Afraid that you aren't really there and all the hurt will come rushing back once I realize that. I'm content just hearing your voice." Tears welled up in her eyes.**

"**Did… did you really miss me that much?" Asked the boy, a hint of surprise in his voice.**

**Sakura was now crying. "you don't even know! You don't know what kind of hell you put me through!" With those words she turned and flung herself into the runaway's arms. He was taken aback at first, but soon gave into the sobbing girl and held her tightly. She lightly hit his chest with a balled up fist.**

"**Why?" Sakura asked in between sobs. "Why did you just leave me with the 2 words that haunted me for 5 years?" **

**He looked down at her and remembered the night he left the leaf village. Sakura had asked if she could come, but he didn't want her to get hurt. So instead he said thank you and knocked her out, laying her gently on a park bench. " I said thank you because you are the only person since my parents deaths that's been able to get close to me. You became so important, and I just didn't want to lose the most important thing in my life." He smiled as she looked up at him, "but don't tell Naruto any of this. If you do I'll deny it all!" **

**She looked up at two red eyes that seem to be ….. not as cold. His voice had also softened. "Oh yeah," She almost forgot to ask," Did you defeat Itachi?" **

**Sasuke smiled. "Come on! You know me! Would I have come back if I hadn't?"**

"**Really! You did! That's great!" Her smile faded, "What about that snake, Orochimaru?" **

" **Yup… Him too." **

**A few days later Sasuke , Sakura, and Naruto were almost back to normal. Except for the fact that Naruto still called Sasuke a traitor. Sakura bashed him on the head every time though. Ino was drop-dead joules that Sakura was the first one Sasuke choose to see. She, of course, was still his number one fan. Ino was also in a bad mood because Shikamaru didn't purpose. In fact he barely said anything the whole night! **

"**GRRRR! Why does he do this to me!" Cried Ino.**

**Sakura laughed, "Maybe he got nervous." She thought aloud. **

"**now that you mention it…" Ino started, "He was cherry red the hole night." She put her finger to her mouth and started to think. **

"**Ino-sensei!" Three little voices were herd. **

"**oh…. Hey Sakura…" Ino looked with pleading eyes. **

"**Sorry ino, but I have a date tonight." Answered Sakura proudly.**

"**A….A DATE!" Ino jumped up and smiled, "With who?" She asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I found a single rose in my porch with a note that told me to meet someone at the Dikoku Steak House. If its Lee or Naruto I'm leaving." She giggled. **

"**Fine…." Sulked Ino. "But I want EVERY last detail tomorrow!" **

**At Sakura's house.**

**_I wonder who it is…._ She thought as she added the last touches of her makeup.**

**She looked lovely. She wore a black halter top dress that molded to her every curve. It had Cherry Branch design on one side and a slit almost too revealing. Almost. **

**She headed to Dikoku and didn't see anyone looking for someone else, so she st on the outside terrace. She waited for a half hour when she herd something behind her. She turned to see two snake eyes starring at her. A shurekin was put to her belly. "scream or disobey and I'll slit you stomach." **

**NCB--Sorry guys! Another cliffhanger. Hehe….. Any ways R&R!R&R!R&R!**

**NCB**


	3. Cursed

**Hiya! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom!This is chapter 3! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto and I'm still thinking…. Hmmm ….. I'll think of something….**

**He Loves Me Not**

_Sakura was once again in that beautiful garden.Turning again she saw a boy that she recognized. She tried to call his name, but couldn't. She ran twords him and, unlike the other times, she reached him. He embraced her in a hug, then started talking. His lips were moving, but there was no sound. Sakura read his lips. He was saying sorry. That this was all his fault and he should have never returned because…_

" Wake up Pinkie!" A gruph voice sounded, "I said wake up!" A sharp, swift kick to Sakura's side woke her up immediately. Not to mention the searing pain.

"Where… Where am I?" She asked wearily.

"Orochimaru's secret base." The voice answered, then snickered, "But you probably won't be here long."

_Oh yeah. _Thought Sakura as she recalled last night.

**Flashback**

Sakura went and sat on the outside terrace to wait for her date. She herd something and turned to look into a pair of snake eyes. A shurekin was put to her belly.

"Scream or disobey and I'll slit your stomach."

" Orochimaru! I…I thought you were dead!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh no, my dear, only out of commission for a while." He smiled, "And now your going to come with me.

**Flashback over**

After that everything went black. But what did Orochimaru want with her? Sakura looked around to see a whole bunch of other prisoners there. What was Orochimaru planning?

"WHAT" Uzumaki Naruto's voice could be herd all through out Konoha.

"Yeah. She said she had a date and I haven't herd from her since." Replied Ino with a worried tone. The whole gang decided to go to Sakura's house and look for her. When they arrived the door was locked and Sakura didn't answer. Nenji got worried and eventually used Byakugan to see inside.

"There isn't anyone inside." He said. Then he looked into the upper part of the house. "And the upper half is untouched." Nenji was right. The bed was perfectly made and the room was cleaned to perfection. "Wiat! There's a note on the desk!" Nenji said, noticing the only thing out of place. Ino, against her better judgment, broke into the house. She found the note and opened it.

_Sasuke Uchiha, _

_I have taken the only thing left in the world that is important to you. That was a dirty little trick you pulled and if you don't return immediately, well, lets just say I have some ideas for you little cherry blossom. _

_Snake Eyes._

Every one turned to look at sasuke, who just stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Well! What are you gonna do Teme!" Yelled Naruto.

"We should consult with the Hokage first." The res eyed boy answered, trying so hard to hide his frustration.

_Damn it! I thought you were dead!_

Sakura looked up at her captor and all the other prisoners.

"What do you plan to do with us!" She demanded.

"Ooo! A fistey one!" The guard smirked, "Hey! Maybe we should have a little fun." He elbowed his other guard.

The other guy looked board. "Whatever. Just don't drag my ass into it if you get in trouble." He yawned.

_He kinda reminds me of Shikamaru. I wonder if any one knows I'm gone. Ino probably. Since she always wants me to baby sit for her. _The pink hair girl was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the ugly guard walking toward her.

"Hey. You look board and lonely."He tried to make her feel comfortable.

"Get out of my face you pig." Sakura turned her head away. The man violently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Be nice or you'll regret it." He ordered, getting impatient.

"Sssstop." A hissing voice came from behind.

The guard turned. "Orochimaru! I….I…" He stammered.

"That one is special. Undo her binds and I'll escort her to her own room." He demanded.

"Hai!" The scumbag agreed as he undid Sakura's binds.

"Come with me." Orochimaru said. He didn't really seem to be telling her. It seemed his tone was more of an ask then an order. Sakura followed, not wanting to start something now. She was still tired.

"That's not fair tsununde-sama!" Yelled Ino as she pouted.

"I know you want to save Sakura too, but I'm only sending Sasuke and Nenji because they are the strongest and I don't want to send people that will get in their way." Tsununde replied, closing her eyes, "Becides, don't you have students to tent to?" She raised one eyebrow.

"They'll understand! They love Sakura too!" Ino continued arguing.

"No means no! Now leave Ino!" Tsununde didn't want to be held up any longer.Ino left the room mumbling stuff to herself. Sasuke and Nenji looked at eachother and then Tsununde.

"Well…" Started Tsununde, "Both of you know what to do and Sasuke , do you know the way?" Asked Tsununde.

"If it's the same place as before then yes." Sasuke said, as he thought how much he didn't want to go back there.

"Then you will depart in one hour. Go get ready." Orderd Tsununde. Nenji and Sasuke were gone in the blink of an eye.

Sakura was led into a room with a bed abd a floor. Nothing else.

"Well this sure isn't a 5 star hotel."She mumbled under her breath.

"This is where you'll be staying. If you try anything funny the guard outside won't hesitate to kill you." Orochimaru smiled as he left.

"Wait! Why are you treating me different then the others?" She asked.

"Ahh. I was hoping you would ask that." Orochimaru quickly turned and swiftly bit sakura on the neck with sharp fang. Sakura screamed in pain as it shot through her.Orochimaru smiled again, "Lets see if the fragile cherry blossom can handle a curse seal." With those words everything turned black.

NCB—Hey! Some people asked me to make the chapters longer, so is this long enough? I hope so, cause it took longer! It is now 11:00 pm and I'm beat! Well R&R!


	4. The power of a curse

**Hiya! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom!This is chapter 4! YAY! Enjoy! Sorry it took longer than the others!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , but that doesn't mean I can't mess with them! LOL! **

**He Loves Me Not**

"Jeez! What the heck is taking you so long?" Sasuke asked his pearly eyed friend.

"Look, I know you want to go save Sakura, but we have to be prepared!" Nenji answered as he put a flashlight in his bag.

"Tch" was all Saskue said.

20 minuets later they were headed out the Konoha gates. _I'll kill you Orochimaru!_ Sasuke thought as he and his companion jumped from tree to tree.

Pain seared through the pink haired girl. She wanted to scream again, but her voice was gone. What would happen to her? Would she die? _No!_ She told herself, _I can't! I have to live because… because…_ She suddenly couldn't remember anything. Where was she? Who was she? She no longer felt pain. Some people were outside talking.

"Do we know what the effects on this one were?" Asked an oddly formiler voice. Who was that? It reminded her of a snake. Why?

"We are unsure, but the prisoner stopped screaming a while ago." Another voice answered.

"Well let us see, shall we ?" Asked the snake voice as the door opened. A man with black hair and eyes that were barely slits kneeled beside her. "Hello Sakura. How are you?" He asked.

"S-Sakura." She stared blankly at him, "Is… is that me?"

The mans eyes widened. "This is perfect!" The man laughed, "Sakura do you remember an Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?"She felt a sudden pang in her chest, but ignored it, "No." She answered. Everything was silent for a minuet, then Sakura broke the silence, "Um… Sir… I-if you don't mind me asking… who are you?"

_This could work to my advantage…_ Orochimaru thought. "I'm your master, Oroshimaru."

"Orochimaru-san." She said to herself. He smiled when she added the 'san' to his name.

"Remember that Sasuke I mentioned?" Sakura nodded, "Well he is evil. He tried to kill you, my Sakura. I've been taking care of you. I'm now officially adopting you as my daughter."

_He wouldn't have moved positions. He left that letter so I would find him. _Thought Sasuke. He kept telling himself that everything would turn out ok, but he couldn't convince himself. He found that he had a feeling growing inside him. What was it? He seemed to remember it having to do with the curse seal. Oh yeah. Whenever someone else got a curse seal he could feel their power being added. He thought for a minuet then…

"What if…"Sasuke stoppedand Nenji stopped with him.

"Whats the matter?" Asked Nenji.

Sasuke explained how he could feel when new people get a curse seal, "And I felt that just now! What if Orochimaru agve Sakura one!" He started panicking, remembering the hell getting that put him through. Would Sakura be able to handle it?

"Calm down!" Cried Nenji, "The sooner we get there the sooner we find out!" So the two continued their journey.

"How was that Otou-san? (Father)" Sakura smiled happily as she looked at the crater she had just made in the wall.

"That was perfect, Sakura! I'm proud of you!" Orochimaru answered. He really was proud of his… creation. Sakura was now the strongest person he had in his possession. The curse seal allowed her to manipulate what everyone in Konoha related her to, a cherry tree. Not just Cherry trees, no. She could manipulate any plant like a puppet and, putting her Chakra into it, Create a HUGE crater in his wall. He went over to test the walls strength after that blow. The wall crumbled to bits after Orochimaru punched it with only half his power. He looked at Sakura, "How many more times can you do that?" He asked.

"I feel like I could do it about 4 more times." Orochimaru smiled. 5. That was plenty.

Sakura turned her head. "Someone's here." Sure enough, about two seconds later, an alarm went off.

"So he came."Orochimaru got an evil idea. "Sakura. When they come your going to…"

Sasuke ran and fought as fast as he could. The guards were not much trouble. He and Nenji seemed to search all over until they came to the last room. Sasuke opened the double doors, knowing this to be the training hall. When the doors were fully opened he saw a sad looking pink haired girl in the middle, sitting on her knees.

"Sakura!" He called. She looked up.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She seemed to be asking instead of responding.

He ran up to her and hugged her. She didn't move. She didn't even embrace him back for a minuet, then she slowly brought her hands up.

"I was really worried." Sasuke said, squeeving tighter. His hug was warm. Sakura found herself not wanting to let go. But she had to obey Otou-san.

_Flashback_

"_Pretend like you know him. If he huggs you hug back. If he kisses you kiss back. Then when he is least expecting something hit him hard!"_

_End Flashback._

Sasuke stood and turned. "Come on. I'm gonna get you out of here." He said. Sakura smiled. She moved her hands and plants grew from the ground. Sasuke felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a blood stained cherry branch sticking through him. It was as sharp as a knife.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't leave Otou-san." Sakura said with a mocking voice. Orochimaru jumped from out of nowhere and landed in front of Sasuke.

"How do you like my creation?" He asked. Seeing the confusing in Sasuke's eyes, Orochimaru explained. "You see, I gave Sakura a curse seal When she recovered she had no Idea who she was. She doesn't remember anything. Not even you."

Nenji turned the corner and saw Sakura manipulating a Cherry branch. It was going through Sasuke's stomach and Orochimaru was in front of Sasuke. Nenji reacted quick throwing a kunai at Orochimaru. His weapon was stopped in midair by a tree trunk. Sakura's hand was outstretched and she smiled evilly.

"I see you brought a friend. Hope he isn't as stupid as you." Orochimaru laughed. Sasuke had to get out of there. Not caring about the pain Sasuke quickly jumped and Kicked Orochimaru. Pulling the branch out of him, he turned, grabbed Sakura, and made a break for it.

They were gone and Orochimaru smiled "You won't be able to hold Sakura for long, so I'll let you go. Just to see what happenes.

**END**

**Hey! How'd ya like it? Is it kinda confusing? Sorry if it is… Well R&R!**

**NCB**


	5. A Memory

**Hiya! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom!This is chapter 5! YAY! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I'll try wishing on a star……but that hasn't worked before…**

**He Loves Me Not**

"Sakura! Will you stop!" yelled Sasuke as he put the fidgety girl down. Neji had bound her hands and they had found a nice cave with NO plants.

"GRRRAA! Let me go!" Sakura yelled through gritted teeth. She desperately struugled to get free, but to no avail.

"Why are you doing this Sakura?" Sasuke asked with hurt eyes. "Don't – don't you remember me?"

"No I don't but Otou-san told me you were evil! He said you tried to kill me before!" She stopped struggling.

"What did he do to you?" Sasukes eyes widened as he looked at Sakura's legs. Sakura looked as well. There were scratches everywhere.

"Oh those. I don't remember how I got them. They were just there when I woke up." She looked at Neji. "Who's that?"

Neji was shocked. "Sakura. Its me, Neji."

"Am I sapposed to know you?" Sakura couldn't remember him, but he felt…formiler.

"Ok Sakura. Here's your real life. Your name is Hanaro Sakura. You live in konoha village where you a jounin. You used to be part of a genin team called team 7 consisting of you, me, Naruto, and you teacher Kakashi.." Sasuke explained everything really fast as if he just wanted to get it over with.

Sakura's face became twisted. "Naruto… Konoha…" She mumbled. Her expression turned to anger. "Stop! Stop messing with my head!" she yelled. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "Your liers! You tried to…to" She was fully sobbing now. "Why? Why do I feel like this? When you hugged me I felt as if it was something I longed for. Something I've wanted forever." Sasuke just stared at the crying girl, then gave into his feelings and embraced her. "I-if you tried to kill me why are you so kind?" She mumbled to herself.

A few moments later Sasuke undid Sakura's bounds, but she didn't leave. She was curious now. "Um… can you take me to Konoha?" She asked.

"You want to come?" Sasuke asked surprised. Sakura nodded her head. "Well Alright." Sasuke said, a little hint of happiness in his voice.

"Hey! Sasuke! You brought Sakura-chan back!"Naruto ran up and went to give Sakura a hug, but she cowered behind Sasuke. "What'sa matter Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto, hurt.

"Sasuke-kun. Who's that?" asked Sakura.

"It-its me,Naruto. Your old team mate." He took a step tword her, but once again she hid behind Sasuke. She gripped his shirt tightly, wondering if she had made a mistake.

"Sakura, its Ok. He's a friend." His voice seemed to soothe her and she smiled.

"Hello Naruto! I'm … Uh…. " She put a finger to her lip, thoughtfully. "Oh yeah! Hanaro Sakura! That's it!" She laughed at her own silly mistake. Naruto and Sasuke didn't.

An hour later Sasuke took Sakura back to his place to get some food and sleep. He was afraid if she went to her house she would be found by Orochimaru. Neji explained everything to the others.

"A curse seal…" Mumbled a teary eyed Ino.

"S-so she doesn't r-remember any o-of us?" Stuttered Hinata.

"This is troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru, though he was worried as well.

"Well we all have to try not to scare her. Just make her feel comfortable. Don't ask questions. If she gets scared she might go back to Orochimaru, who she thinks is her adoptive father." Neji ordered.

At Sasuke's house…

_Why is it whenever you have something you don't realize how important it is until you lose it? _Wondered Sasuke. He stared at a sleeping Sakura. She wore a pair of his baggy shorts with a shirt WAY too big for her.

"What?" Sakura asked. Opening her eyes.

"Huh" Sasuke snapped out of his own thoughts.

"You've been staring at me for a while now." She sat up.

"Oh, sorry. Its nothing." Sasuke looked down. Sakura noticed a picture frame. She picked it up. There were four people in it. She was there and Sasuke. And theat boy Naruto she met earlier. There was also an older adult wearing a mask. She presumed that to be kakashi. Her head suddenly hurt. She could feel herself fall and Sasuke cry out her name. Then everything went black.

_Sakura was out of breath. She turned. "How was that?" She asked. Three people, the ones from the picture stood before her. _

"_Good job! Your improving Sakura!" Said the one named Kakashi. _

"_Great Sakura-chan!" Yelled the hyper active blonde. She turned all her attention to Sasuke. _

"_Alright. That's enough traning for today! Jana!" Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. _

"_Hey Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna walk home together?" Sakura asked._

"_How many times do I have to tell you no before you'll give up?" He asked coolly. He turned and walked away._

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke was standing over Sakura.

"Why were you so mean to me?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke was surprise by the question.

"D-do you remember?" He asked with hope.

"I remember traning and then asking you to walk home with me, but you said no very rudely. " Sakura looked at him. He just stared at her. Why was he feeling this way. He felt a pang of guilt and the sudden urged to… No! He wouldn't. It was then he noticed their position. She was lying on the couch. Sasuke was over her, supporting himself with his hands right next to either of Sakura's shoulders. She just stared at him with sad eyes.

"If you were so mean then why are you so nice now?" She put a hand to his face. Sasuke felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. Or was it he didn't want to move.Sakura started to pull Sasuke to her. He could feel his heart beating faster. She lightly brushed his lips with hers, them pulled him into a hug.

"I remember you. I think I had feelings for you. That's why I didn't want you to let me go. Promise me." Sasuke lifted himself . "Promise me you'll never let me go." Sasuke smiled, for the first time in forever, a genuine smile.

"I promise." He kissed her again then carried her up the stairs. That night didn't end with just a kiss.

Sunlight shone on Sasuke's face. He opened his eyes and streached. He looked to his right to see Sakura, but she was gone. To his left the window was opened.

**Yay! Sorry if I'm moving Kinda fast, but I don't like stories that go on forever about meaningless stuff and take forever to get to the point. Sorry if you don't like it! Oh and I changed Neji's name. I used to spell it Nenji because that's what it sounded like, but I guess its spelled Neji! Sorry! Well R&R! Toodles! NCB**

**R&R! Toodles! NCB**


	6. The uncontrolible power

**Hiya! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom!This is chapter 6! YAY! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I'll try a wishing well now……but that hasn't worked before either.…**

**He Loves Me Not**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke ran through his house screaming. He stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Something wrong?" Asked Sakura as she stood over the stove. (Ha Ha! Got ya there didn't I) The smell of eggs and bacon lifted into the air.

"Sakura! You scared me! I thought you…"His voice trailed off.

"Thought I what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the door frame.

"Um…Sasuke… You might wanna…. Put some clothes on." Sasuke looked down to see that he didn't put any boxers on before he ran out looking for Sakura. His face turned beet red as he ran up the stairs like a maniac.

Sasuke and Sakura ate breakfast, which was good, much to Sasuke's surprise.  
After Sasuke got a call from Kakashi.

"Well Sakura. Looks like we're going to do our old routine to see if you remember anything." Said Sasuke.Sakura got ready and then they left. As they walked to the bridge Sasuke did something that surprised even the new Sakura. He grabbed her hand.

Ten minuets later they reached the bridge. An hour later Neruto showed up. Two more hours and Kakashi showed up with his perverted book. He looked at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." A faint smile could be seen under his mask.

"H-hello." She said in a small voice. Her grip tightened on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke hoped he was doing the right thing. He hoped she wouldn't get scared.He wanted with all his heart for Sakura to stay with him. It was then Naruto noticed them holding hands.

"HEY! Teme! Whats going on here!" Naruto yelled. This somewhat startled Sakura.unfortunately sasuke noticed.

"Naruto! Shut up! You scared Sakura." He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I-I'm ok. It-it just startled me a bit." Sakura smiled a fake smile.

"Sorry…"Naruto looked down.

"Its fine. Really." Sakura waved a hand in the air. (The other one was holding Sasuke's hand.)

"Well shall we get started?" Kakashi asked.

All four of them went to an empty field. Sasuke and Naruto started sparring and Kakashi talked to Sakura.

"Lets see what the new Sakura can do." He said. Sakura nodded.

"See that boulder over there?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "Watch it carefully." Sakura whipped her hands around. Kakashi noticed cherry Branches grow in front of them.

_Ha. What can cherry branches do?_ He smirked. Without any effort Sakura thrust her hand forward. The next thing Kakashi knew the boulder was decimated. He opened his eyes wide.

"Ok…Definitely better then I thought. Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Why don't you battle Sakura?" He asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to go easy on her?" He asked.

"No. Full throttle." Naruto's eyes opened wide.Kakashi just nodded. Naruto nodded back.

Naruto was completely against fighting Sakura full throttle, but he was ordered to. Naruto stared at Sakura, who just stared back. _That's not my Sakura. Her eyes are cold and she isn't hesitsting. She's just standing there like I'm nothing against her._ Naruto thought.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna fight?" Asked Sakura in a cold voice. This even surprised Sasuke. Naruto was now angry. He ran towards Sakura with his Resengan ready. Sakura just stood there. She didn't move. Naruto hit her.

"Ha. Got you Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"You idiot!" Sakura's voice sounded behind him, "That's just my after image!" She moved her hand as thick branches grabbed Naruto. He was stuck. The branches lifted him higher. They soon started to tighten. Naruto screamed.

"Sakura! STOP!" Yelled Kakashi. Sakura's eye's opened as she let out a gasp. The branches withered and Neruto fell to the ground with a thud. He was grasping for air. It felt like his arms were numb from lack of circulation.

"Wh-what did I do?" Sakura asked. She was shaking furiously. "I-i'm so sorry." She continued to shake. Sasuke had noticed something on her shoulder. Her curse seal had grown.

"You mean she almost killed you?" Yelled Ino.

"Well she didn't almost kill me, but she could have seriously injured me if Kakashi hadn't stopped her." Naruto put a hand to his chin in thought. "She isn't the same Sakura. She's colder. Not as caring. I know she lost her memories, but it seems she lost herself too…" The group continued talking as Sakura left the spot from around the corner with the brownies she had just made.

"Sakura?" Asked sasuke as he put his arm around the girl. "Whats the matter?" He asked.

"I-I really hurt Naruto today…" Her eyes began tearing.

"Well it wasn't your fault." He reassured her. "You couldn't stop yourself. Hack if that was me I don't know if I could have refrained from killing that dope." This made Sakura giggle.

"Sasuke-kun. What was I like before Otou-san?" Asked Sakura.

"Well to me you were sweet. You always wore a smile and was always caring. You had a major crush on me, but I never returned your feelings because…" Sasuke stopped. He didn't want to tell her what he had done. How he had left her there crying.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wipped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, well. I never understood that your crush was more than a crush till a little while ago. Just before Orochimaru took you." He smiled. Sakura lightly kissed him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me. Goodnight."With that Sakura fell asleep.

_Sakura stood in pouring rain. She saw two people standing in the middle of the walk way. One looked like her and the other was a raven haired boy. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" she muttered. The girl was crying._

"_I want to help you!" she yelled. The boy quickly moved behind her._

"_Thank you…"He said before he knocked her out and left her on a park bench. _

"_I-is this a memory? Did Sasuke-kun really do that to me?" Sakura wondered._

"Sakura. Sakura. Wake up. We have a full day planned."Sasuke's calm voice woke Sakura up.

"You… You left me with two words." She said as she opened her eyes. Sasuke looked at her questioningly. 'Thank you."

**Hey Yall! How'd ya like it? I wonder whats gonna happen next? Well I'd like to say sorry for the delay. I had the idea then lost it then found it again and here it is! Well R&R! R&R! R&R! **

**NCB**


	7. He loves me not the end

**Hiya! I'm Nenji's Cherry Blossom!This is chapter 7! YAY! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , but I do own all the Naruto dvd's I could find! n.n; **

**He Loves Me Not**

'Thank you." Sakura's eyes had a saddened tint to them. Sasuke starred at the ground.

"I-I had to. You see when I was younger my brother… he killed my whole clan. Everyone. Friends and relatives alike. So when I left it was to get revenge on my brother. You- you loved me back then and confessed that night, trying to get me to stay. Then you said to wanted to come with me, but I didn't want the last important thing in my life to get hurt, so I knocked you out and left you here." Sasuke explained. Sakura just starred with a blank expression. Then she did the most unexpected thing. She kissed him. When they separated Sasuke asked, "What was that for? I was expecting you to be angry."

"Angry? You just said I the only important thing to you. Why would I be angry." Sasukes turn. He smiled and kissed her neck. Sakura wasn't in the mood for this so she opened her mouth to say 'stop' but a slight moan escaped her lips instead. This only made it seem like she wanted more. He was now moving up to her lips while letting his hands wonder where ever they pleased. Their little love fest was suddenely interrupted by Kakashi.

"Opps! Am I… cough… interrupting?" He asked, even though he knew he was.

"No, you think 'Sensei'" Said Sasuke with sarcasm.

"Right, well Tsununde-sama told me to tell you that an Orochimaru spy was seen in the forest." Kakashi gave is explination. Sasuke could feel Sakura's muscles tence as he sat in his embrace. He was overtaken with anger and worry. _That damn orochimaru! H'll pay for what he did!_ Sasuke clenched his fist. It was Sakura's turn to worry. _What if Otou-san comes and hurts sasuke._ She was now worried. The two lovers were so deep in thought that they didn't notice Kakashi had left.Sakura was suddenly in the mood for Sasuke. She took off his shirt as he looked at her with confusion.

"Lets pick up where we left off."

* * *

Sakura rose and looked at the bedside clock. 2:40. Perfect. She got up and put her clothes on. She left a note by Sasuke and exited through the front door.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to and alarm clock buzzing loudly. He leaned over and hit snooze only to hear something crinkle beneath him. He moved and saw a piece of paper. He opened it. 

_My dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I love you very much and that is why I left. Orochimaru is powerful and I didn't want him to destroy everything I've come to love here. Especially you. I will confront him about my memories and find out the truth. I will come back, so please be careful. _

_With all my love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke just starred at the note for a minuet. He read it two more times and then crushed it. _That idiot!_ He thought. He couldn't believe she left without a word. Now he knows how she must have felt. Sasuke immediately got dressed and went to see hokage.

* * *

Saukra ran through the woods as fast as her feet would carry her. She had to get there soon. She thought about all the new memories she had and all the old ones she wanted back. She was going to get them! 

Sakura finally reached the hide out. She walked inside like she did it every day. The guards that tried to give her a hard time got knocked out by tree branches. She headed straight for Orochimaru's room.

"Otou-san!" She called with venom in her voice. She was not a happy camper.

"My daughter! Did you enjoy your time out?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did. And I'd like to know what memories you erased!" She yelled. This even made orochimaru jump.

"Well," He smirked again, "I didn't mean to erase them. When I gave you that curse seal they got erased. Which reminds me…"He full on smiled as Sakura felt a pain surge through her. She screamed as she hit the floor. "Naughty daughters get punished." He said mockingly.

"I'm not your daughter you bast…" Sakura fell silent. Everything to her went black. She once again was lost in the dark.

* * *

Sasuke sped towards Orochimarus base. He was faster then Sakura and reached not to long after her. He walked through to see all the guards out cold. He headed straight for the opened doors at the end of the long hall. He herd Sakura's voice. Orochimaru was telling Sakura that he didn't mean to erase her memories. Sasuke snuck around back and readied a kuni. As Sakura fell to the ground Sasuke charged Orochimaru, still unnoticed. As Orochimaru turned a Kuni was thrust into his heart. Then his stomach was met with a chidori. And just like that Orochimaru lay still on the ground. Sasuke wanted to be sure he was dead, so he broke his neck. When Sasuke want to Sasuke she was already out cold. He picked her up and called the ANBU to take care of the body.

* * *

Memories flashed through Sakura's mind. She remembered everything from when she was little. She had her memories, but she had an emty space where there was saposed to be something. She lightly opened her eyes to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked. 

"Hey. Bout time you woke up." He smiled.

"Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember was being bitten by that snake Orochimaru." She put a hand to her head. Sasuke's smile faded.

"So you don't remember anything in between that?" He asked. Sakura shook her head no.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake!" Naruto came in with a bear hug.

"Hey Naruto."Sakura smiled. Naruto pulled away.

'Hey! Do you remember me? If you do, how'd we meet?" He asked.

"What is this? An interigation? Konoha Ninja Academy. We were in the same class then on the same team." She answered.

"YAY! The old Sakura-chan is back!" Naruto hugged her again.Sakura just decided to ignore it since it was so confusing.

* * *

A few weeks later Sakura was let out of the hospital. Her curse seal was gone, but she still had the power. Sasuke's was gone too. Sakura currently sat on a log with a grat view of Konoha. She lazily plucked a flower's petals thinking of Sasuke. 

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, He loves me not…" The last petal hit the ground. She sighed. She looked at the now empty flower. A voice was suddenely herd behind her.

"He loves you." Sakura turned to see Sasuke. But before she could say anything Sasuke kissed her. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the way he tasted. He finally broke the kiss.

"He loves you a lot."

**END**

**YAY! I'm all done. Hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! Maybe my next story will be longer! Its already started! Its called 'Perfect?'. So yeah. R&R! And love yall! (in a non lesbian way! Sick minded pieces of…) Peace! NCB**


End file.
